Daughter of
by apollosdemigod
Summary: Here is a modified version of a dream i had, the rick riordan novels are true! all of it!
1. Chapter 1

so I was on my way to camp half blood, mom was driving pretty quick, but I keep denying it, I wasn't a demigod, the gods weren't real and camp halfblood didn't exist.

I got there and my mom was safe, she drove home and nothing bothered her. but here I AM, I AM a demigod, the Gods DO exsist and EVERYTHING from Rick Roirdan's books are REAL!

the next day, I got claimed! but

instead of my expectations, a turquoise trident appearing above my head, bright golden arrows shot from atop of my head. I was... a daughter of Apollo?

I've never really considered it but, I am great at poetry, archery, etc,. I couldn't deny it!

I found some friends, Annabeth Chase from Athena, Percy Jackson from Poseidon, and a few more that I forgot their names already... Piper I think was one...

I used Annabeth's cell phone, she had me swear on the river of Stix to tell NO ONE! and I did, I called my mother.

"This IS real! Apollo is my father! how come you never told me? how come my dad is someone else then?" I asked my mother.

"the same reason as why Sally Jackson stayed with Gabe, but your dad was nicer, and I kinda did love him, but he didn't compare to a God, and a handsome, smart, talented, one at that!" mom replied.

"ew, okay whatever, love you bye!" I hung up the phone, turned it off and brought it back to the Athena cabin, secretively.

I wanted to see him, my father, I was determined to. that night I had to sneak out of camp, and to the empire state building, I needed to see him. I needed an explication!


	2. Chapter 2

since I was claimed as a daughter of Apollo, I brought a bow and some arrows with me, and a double sided dagger just in case.

I came across a small hellhound, which was an easy defeat for me, I shot an arrow, and it punctured him right between the eyes, then it turned to dust, literally!

I sped up and I was safe in the empire states building, floor 600 was my destination. now that I think of it, this was kind of a pointless reason to go all the way to Olympus!

well I am here now, there's no turning back! I marched straight into Apollo's sunny mansion, him and Poseidon were there, laughing their heads off!

I cleared my throat and the mansion was mute. they stared at me as if I had 10 eyes, then they looked back at each other.

"one moment, Poseidon." Apollo, the 50 foot God, walked towards me. "what's wrong?" he asked "you don't approve of your father?"

"I am more than happy but, how?" I explained, "I thought, if all this did exist, Poseidon..." I could hear Poseidon chuckle in the back of the room.

"it's simple really, just like how all the other demigods came to be, follow me please." I followed my father as he shrunk down to mortal size. Apollo lead me to the 'backyard' of his mansion.

here I could see his workhouse, full of papers of prophecies and his sun chariot laying on the edge of Olympus, to the mortals below, the sun was simply behind a cloud, clever... I glanced at his workhouse one more quick time, then stared at my father... amazed...

"well, go in!" he encouraged me, I was shocked, he wanted me to take a look at his unfinished work.


	3. Chapter 3

"aren't you supposed to speak in poetry 24/7?" I asked my dad, this was stated clearly in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

"I've been getting report from the other Gods that my constant poetry was becoming annoying, about 20 centuries ago, so I've given them a break for a century."

"oh, okay. so what are the... um... powers of being a child of Apollo?" I was curious, Poseidon's kids could control water and breath underwater, my powers had to compare to THAT!

"well you have a natural talent for music, archery, and poetry. but you can, make yourself temporarily invisible and you can heal others!"

"I bet my cabin mates didn't know that! please teach me!" this was incredible! everyone in Apollo's cabin will look up to me!

"with great power comes great responsibility" Apollo said seriously. 'really? thats the oldest quote EVER!' I thought, 'well, he is REALLY old, makes sense.'

as if he could hear my thoughts, he chuckled and transformed himself from the great, handsome God to a {cute} teenager, about my age. Now he had medium long, curly, chocolate brown hair, a very chiseled body and he could tell I was sort of checking him out and he laughed again.

"ready to learn?" he asked me softly as he transformed back to his godly-self. back to normal. short hair, a slight chinstrap facial hair and he was about in his late 30's, early 40's?

"yes" is all I could mutter, I can understand what mom was saying earlier on the phone.

my father took my hand and said "do you feel the light, the heat inside you?" I nodded "let it out, just shine." he instructed me.


	4. Chapter 4

"woah!" a small light glistened from my hands, I could tell by his facial expressions that he wanted me to continue, and so I did, until the small, faint light, turned into a blinding beam that could blind any mortal!

"now hide yourself in the light, make yourself a reflection of your surroundings" and on the 3rd try, I was invisible, it was of course temporary, so it only lasted a minute but I was determined to improve!

"well done!" Apollo congratulated me. "now, that song that plays over and over in your heart, translate it back to ancient Greek, and sing it." he said translate it BACK to ancient Greek, does that mean that it's true and my mind is hard wired for a language other than English?

"but fath- I mean Apollo, I don't have dyslexia, I can't..." I pointed out, but he obviously thought differently when he rolled his eyes at me.

"just try, you are half GOD remember!" that was an amusing thought but, I don't know.. I tried though and... words were coming out of my mouth as I sang, they were like, a song in prayer to my father, ancient Greek...

my father looked impressed, "please, practice your invisibility a tad more, i must ride the sun across the sky." he exclaimed as he have me a pat on the back. then he was off in the blinding chariot, to set the sun.

but I didn't just stand there dazed, I practiced 3 more times until I perfected my abilities. I scattered out of Olympus and all the way to Camp Half-Blood before dark, with no attacks!

when I returned to camp, I quickly made myself viewable and fainted on the spot.

I don't know who found me, but I was now in the camp's hospital, just the same as described in the novels, but it wasn't the same day, it was 5 days later! this was a small surprise for me but I took it in, comparing it to the other crazy things that happened this week.

before anything else, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, a small pinch to my arm and, I woke up, in my bed, at home...


End file.
